Gargoyle
by T. Lecter
Summary: Foi num dia chuvoso... eu estava ao seu lado e o mundo nos rodeava. “Existe vida antes da morte, Matamune?” ele me perguntou. / Presente de aniversário pra Anne.


Shaman King, definitivamente, não me pertence. Mas quem liga, de verdade?

**Gargoyle**

-

_Foi num dia chuvoso... eu estava ao seu lado e o mundo nos rodeava. "Existe vida antes da morte, Matamune?" ele me perguntou._

-

Presente de aniversário para Anne Asakura.

-

Há no mundo vários tipos de aberrações das quais podemos sentir medo e fugir; pela vida e pela necessidade de se ver livre de abominações e desgraças. E no mundo há também o sentimentalismo humano, que preenche e invade o peito que nem maremoto em cidades litorâneas. É esse sentimentalismo que considero medonho e funesto – quase assombrado. Quase; como se fosse um fantasma ou um zumbi que rodeia nossos pensamentos como a peste negra e nos faz devotos do tal amor. Sentimento incerto, impreciso e inevitável.

O amor tem planos doentios para enlouquecer o homem são.

E na busca desesperada de fugir dessa maldição terrena, o ser humano enlouquece. Pois digo que os loucos é quem são verdadeiramente espertos. O amor não é dádiva divina. Veio do inferno. _Amor é encontro, separação, um pedaço de pano surrado._ Prende o coração e a alma e tudo o mais numa jaula invisível e intransponível. Fugir do amor é tão necessário quanto respirar e continuar vivo, mas a fuga ou te faz escravo dele ou te faz perder totalmente o juízo.

Se te entregas, sofre. Se fugires, perde a razão. Se ignorares, torna-te frio, seco. É um castigo. É doentio. É sufocante. Um pedaço de pano surrado.

Hao Asakura sempre me foi um mistério. Mistério duplicado, embevecido e, de alguma forma, revivido. A reencarnação dos meus demônios, ou da minha mortalidade. Não tenho certeza. _Sempre me foi um mistério_. Sei que o amor o contaminou porque sei reconhecer alguém que ama. Ele amava de verdade. De verdade. Mas sua mente é de um poder tão insano e verdadeiramente capaz, que ele decidiu não fugir, nem lutar, nem sofrer. _Amou e amou_. E pronto.

Amou sempre mantendo no rosto o doentio sorriso soturno – _só a mim ele parece triste_?, a porta de entrada de uma alma de _Pierrot_. Que sorriso! Quisera Buda eu nunca o tivesse visto, ou que, a vê-lo, tivesse morrido! Pois alma alguma merece a presença daqueles dentes que, mesmo quietos, mordem-me a coragem que desvanece e some, escorrega pelo ventre como uma vertigem de morte. Escorrega e morre.

Dos amores de Hao eu só me lembro de um. Talvez um só, único, irremediável, doentio, esquizofrênico, patético, dolorido, cego, hipnótico e sufocante. Redundâncias para o termo amor. Todas as redundâncias. E desse tal que me lembro: medo. Tenho realmente sombras de medo em mim.

Imaginemos noites de pesadelos delirantes! O passeio pelo carrossel de um parque encanecido e estilhaçado, abandonado na cidadezinha olvidada pelo resto do mundo. E as árvores alquebradas que juravam vida a qualquer um que porventura buscasse consolo em suas sombras imperfeitas, com seus galhos dançantes, fulgurando contra o sol da meia-noite – parcela do sol, na verdade, parcela branca e fria _(e lunática)_ de sol. Dali – _desse pesadelo nebuloso e esdrúxulo_ – surge o amor platônico.

E platônico é o termo mais apavorante deste mundo – depois do termo amor, certamente.

Amor platônico. Utópico. Sonhado. Desejado. _Inválido._ Redundâncias para o termo dor. Todas as redundâncias. Porém não era 'dor' uma das redundâncias do rimado e infeliz 'amor'? Dá no mesmo, afinal. _Dá no mesmo_.

_E quando o amor (a dor) é platônico... Quanto mais tentamos esquecer, mais o sentimento se fortalece. Quanto mais resistimos, mais ficamos amarrados a esses sentimentos, e com o passar do tempo... ele se transforma numa força parecida com uma maldição. Isso não é irônico, melancólico e assustador?_

Não que seja completamente ruim, o amor. Não mesmo. É humano. E tudo que é humano não está diretamente ligado ao que é maldade. Hao é a prova clara disso. Não havia maldade nele. Não, _não_! Era uma pessoa com um coração bucólico. Pelo menos eu gosto de imaginá-lo assim. Talvez seja um sentimento único e meu. E eu definitivamente não sou humano. Mas os fatos que seguirão minhas palavras farão com que também você o imagine assim, pueril como nuvens passageiras de um verão pacífico.

Mas havia, também, um lobo – _demônio, íncubo, monstro, fera_ – que habitava o coração ingênuo. E era essa parte de Hao que a maioria das pessoas sempre via. Não que eu as culpe. Seria imprudência fazê-lo. Mas os nossos demônios são sempre mais astutos. Mostram-se com clareza nos gestos mais simples de nosso corpo. Exibem-se com mais clareza do que nossos dons.

O que você vê quando assiste uma guerra?

A morte, a dor, a violência, o terror e o sangue jorrando em litros para todos os lados. E o sangue de todos tem a mesma cor, por mais diferentes que sejam as bandeiras que defendem. Mas quem assiste a guerra em busca de patriotismo? Não é este, por fim, o dom da guerra? A exibição suicida do patriotismo! Mas quem nota? Quem se preocupa com a beleza do amor à terra que lhe dá abrigo?

Não que eu esteja subitamente mudando o foco e passando a defender os guerrilheiros e seus fuzis. Apenas fiz uma comparação exagerada.

Hao é uma guerra. E ao olhar nos seus olhos-de-noite-escura vemos claramente o caos que essa guerra gera no mundo de quem se aproxima dela. Mas, com toda a sinceridade em nós impressa, quem olha nos olhos da guerra e busca a paz que ela mesma prega ao incendiar o mundo com suas bombas mortíferas? Pois assim é Hao. Soltando bombas de angústia com aquele sorriso cínico – _e triste_ – por toda a terra em que toca. Não conseguimos de fato encontrar o patriotismo – _no caso o amor _– dentro de atitudes tão hostis. Mas a intenção de Hao é essa: ser fiel ao que ama. Um guerrilheiro fazendo sua própria batalha.

E, lamentavelmente, ninguém – _além da estúpida massa pensante e hipócrita (até ambiciosa) _– se importa com as causas e as conseqüências da guerra, contanto que ela acabe.

Quando ela acaba há festa, fogos, risos e até o inocente choro de quem tinha medo dela.

No fundo ninguém quer realmente perder a guerra, mas isso não importa quando as bombas param de explodir o chão.

Hao poderia explicar essa relação insensata entre inocência e caos. Ele a vivia diariamente dentro da própria cabeça. E Hao _(a guerra)_ existia para defender o que amava _(sua pátria)_, e ele amava Anna _(o lugar seguro, a maravilha, o lar, a razão, a causa)_.

É assim, como uma guerra, que tudo – _inclusive Hao –_ começa a mostrar sua pureza da forma mais tirana que se pode conhecer. E você não vê os dons. Você só vê a devastação que a guerra causa. Só a devastação.

Foi num dia chuvoso... eu estava ao seu lado e o mundo nos rodeava.

_"Existe vida antes da morte, Matamune?"_ ele me perguntou.

Eu responderia se o sorriso dele não tivesse furtado minhas palavras, _como uma bomba que rouba o silêncio_.

Se Hao era mesmo uma guerra, seus olhos eram os mais cruéis dentre os soldados.

-xxx-

A chuva entorpecia meu coração pequeno e encharcava as roupas de Hao. Seu peso deveria ter aumentado, pois os passos tornaram-se cada vez mais lentos. As ruas eram como a mente de um assassino: obscuras e perigosas; eu tinha a sensação de que me cravariam uma adaga no peito antes que eu pudesse virar o rosto para reconhecer o criminoso. Mas Hao não demonstrava tanta preocupação. Pergunto-me se ele, em algum momento de sua existência, sentiu medo da morte ou de qualquer outra coisa. Tudo ao redor dele era esfaqueado por seu descaso.

A chuva não era exceção. Quem disse que um dilúvio qualquer impediria Hao Asakura de fazer sua caminhada diária pelas ruas sagradas daquele lugar? Eu não, juro! _Eu não_!

Minha sina era segui-lo. Um companheiro fiel faz isso. Por qualquer razão obscura eu me sentia na obrigação de segui-lo sempre, embora eu não tenha certeza de ter sido – _na concepção dele_ – um companheiro fiel. Por vezes penso se eu deveria tê-lo seguido até as últimas conseqüências. Porém há uma fragilidade em meus instintos: eles ainda são intensos demais. Sobreviver vai contra o amor; os humanos deveriam aprender isso. Amar é correr risco de morte, constantemente. _Meus instintos são intensos demais para morrer por amor_.

Numa manhã fria não há espaço para romantismo. Quem, em sã consciência, daria sua capa de chuva a uma mulher, por mais linda que lhe parecesse? _Em sã consciência_, ninguém. Até aquele dia Hao estava são – embora estivesse sem capa de chuva. Mas o amor envenena rápido, como uma dose letal de barbitúricos (_até posso imaginar o tiopental induzindo à falência dos órgãos, o bromuro interrompendo a respiração e o cloreto de potássio dando fim aos movimentos cardíacos humanos, eu usaria os efeitos deles para explicar o amor_). E esse sentimento doentio é ainda mais eficaz: aplica com uma só injeção todo seu poder assassino.

As agulhas certamente estão escondidas por trás das íris dos olhos, pois foi assim que induziram Hao à sua insanidade. Eu sei, porque caminhava logo atrás dele, tremendo de frio e praguejando contra sua teimosia em desafiar a chuva, quando de repente senti minha cabeça bater de encontro à sua panturrilha. Olhei para cima, pronto para resmungar qualquer rugido inútil demais no meio de uma tempestade, e o encontrei daquele jeito... inexpressivo, perdido no meio de um vasto campo de humanidade que não combinava em nada com ele. Hao para mim era uma guerra! O que há de humano nisso?

Tentei descobrir por onde vagavam os pensamentos dele, mas a chuva intensa impedia meus olhos de permanecerem abertos por mais de dois segundos sem serem fuzilados por gotas violentas, que mais pareciam pedaços de vidro líquido. Porém ao olhar por uma fração de segundo na direção em que Hao se perdera, consegui identificar um vulto pálido e pequeno do que parecia ser uma garota. Não tive muita certeza na hora. Lembro de só ter visto a roupa preta e os curtos cabelos loiros cobrindo a pele branca como um cadáver e, ao seu lado, – _isso eu sei só porque já passara ali em dias de sol_ – uma gárgula pensativa jazia guardando a torre da velha catedral, com sua mão no queixo, deslumbrada demais com a eternidade para dar importância a mortalidade insignificante daquela criaturinha lívida.

Por que razão uma garota abraçava uma gárgula de pedra, eu não sei. Não entendo muito dos impulsos humanos – _sou muito mais familiarizado com os meus, que são felinos e mais ligados à própria sobrevivência_ – e nem consigo distinguir, em meio àquele dilúvio de sentimentos e idéias, qual foi a loucura que perpassou os sempre sorridentes e tristes olhos de Hao Asakura, mas sei que o vi caminhar na direção da gárgula como se fosse capaz de voar até ela.

Dei dois passos na sua direção, depois voltei rápido ao meio-fio. Sinceramente, eu não estava disposto a ser atropelado pelos carros que passavam desesperados para fugir da chuva – como se os próprios tivessem goteiras bem acima da cabeça dos motoristas. E Hao, o sempre tão auto-suficiente Hao, lançou para mim um olhar complacente, como se subitamente eu tivesse me tornado seu objeto mais precioso.

Há uma verdade sobre os gatos: eles sinceramente não gostam de ser tratados como crianças humanas. _Não gostam_. Eu, mesmo sendo um Nekomata, não fujo a essa regra. Odiei que Hao tivesse me pegado no braço e caminhado pela rua às pressas, como se temesse que algum carro se aproximasse novamente de mim a ponto de eu ter que pular desesperado para trás para salvar minha vida.

Não o odiei. Odiei a atitude. Uma atitude tão banal para qualquer outra pessoa, porém tão ridícula quando se tratava de Hao Asakura. O pior é que agora ele me levava até a catedral a passos grandes demais para ele. Em busca do quê, eu me perguntava. Um vulto de preto abraçado a uma estátua? O que ele vira naquela cena que eu não vira?

Talvez você saiba a resposta. É humano como ele. Mas você não tem um monstro dentro de si; um monstro que acorda ao prazer de ser sádico, que devora sua mente com uma rapidez incrível e te faz desejar que as maiores atrocidades do mundo caiam sobre a cabeça de um pobre transeunte pela rua em que você caminha. A não quer você seja como Hao. Se for, então entenderá melhor ainda e talvez devesse me explicar. Eu não fui capaz de compreender as razões que o levaram àquilo.

Tentei erguer meus olhos ao céu – _à catedral_ – para tentar identificar o que quer que estivesse naquela torre além da gárgula. Não vi mais nada. Acho que Hao também não via mais. Perdemos _aquilo_ de vista no momento em que saltei para o meio-fio em busca de segurança. Mas ele continuava a buscar seu novo horizonte. Dizem que quando um homem passa a enxergar um horizonte diferente dos demais, sua vida torna-se uma busca eterna pelo mesmo, apenas para conseguir provar a si próprio e aos outros – _embora mais a si próprio_ – de que não foi mera ilusão de ótica.

_A ilusão de Hao Asakura não era de ótica, era de carne e osso – acredito eu. Descobriríamos tempos depois, quando sua mente já estivesse frágil e seu coração doente de amor por ela. Sua ilusão tinha nome, sonhos, medos e, certamente, não gostava de guerras._

Foi a primeira vez que vi Hao entrar com tamanha determinação em uma igreja. Percorremos todo o salão principal e subimos mais escadas do que fui capaz de contar – eu estava ocupado tentando ler através dos olhos apagados dele a razão de estarmos seguindo aquela trilha ancestral. Senti meu pêlo se arrepiar quando o gélido frio da manhã chuvosa adentrou-o e mordiscou minha pele inúmeras vezes. Da sala da torre podíamos ver a cidade, as nuvens negras que encobriam o céu uma gárgula pensativa e nem sombra do que quer que tenha estado ali mais cedo.

Até este momento eu não conseguia imaginar que era isso o que os homens chamavam de amor. Creio que Hao também não. Pois me lançou um olhar surpreso quando, ao tocar o próprio peito, notou que seu coração batia tão ligeiro que ele poderia morrer caso tentasse dizer alguma coisa. Se ele me perguntasse o que era aquilo, eu diria que era sintoma de loucura por ter subido sem pausa uma centena de escadas. Todavia o que ele disse não foi uma interrogação, foi uma maldição que caiu sobre ele repentinamente.

"_Acima do universo e aquém do grande olho de Deus, sobre a terra e debaixo dela, eu hei de desejá-la para todo o sempre..._"

Quem era ela, eu não poderia dizer-lhe naquele momento. Mas sei que tinha olhos envenenados o bastante para acertar à distância a alma daquele rapaz.

Eu senti medo.

Se tal vulto era capaz de roubar a razão e a tristeza do sorriso de Hao, pergunto-me o que eu, um pobre espírito imortal, fadado a eternidade sobre esta terra de tantos loucos, poderia fazer para fugir da maldição que o próprio rapaz lançava a si mesmo e por conseqüência a mim que o seguia.

Este frágil mundo seria meu único e último descanso? Eu não poderia transportar meu corpo e minha alma para a lua e além dela, tentar viver longe desta humanidade exacerbada que atingia como um raio o meu companheiro de jornadas matinais?

Se Hao soubesse a profundidade da palavra 'sempre' creio que não ousaria profaná-la daquela forma. Já vivi por tempo demais para acreditar que algo dura para sempre além de mim mesmo. Talvez nem mesmo eu seja eterno. Quiçá alguma armadilha me aguarda por uma dessas esquinas, ou quiçá por uma dessas catedrais guardadas por gárgulas e seus vultos companheiros...

Antes nunca tivéssemos vindo para essa cidade onde fantasmas do passado insistem em assombrar meu jovem amigo. Pois foi _aqui_ que seu irmão padeceu. _Aqui_ seu corpo descansa sob a terra. _Aqui_ seus amores jazem perdidos e abandonados. E quem quer que tenha conhecido Yoh Asakura, gritaria de pavor ao ver em seu irmão sua imagem refletida, porém dotada de um sorriso oblíquo que se assemelhava a um cínico escárnio e aversão a qualquer forma de vida existente. _Era assombroso_. Seu lobo interior era _assombroso_.

E agora, ao invés de deixar para trás as lembranças e o túmulo, Hao trazia consigo algo mais além do irmão morto. _Tinha esse vulto_. E o próprio Hao se amaldiçoara, jurando desejo eterno daquilo que sequer tinha nome, daquilo que nem devia realmente existir. Seu horizonte nos braços de uma gárgula.

A partir daquele dia o passeio das manhãs sempre terminava em frente à catedral. Sempre. Todo dia. Sempre em frente à velha gárgula sombria e muda. Sempre solitárias manhãs frias em que eu ficava de pelo arrepiado, suspirando minhas desventuras, desejando um repouso. _Existe vida antes da morte_? Não sei para você Hao, mas não para mim.

Num domingo de missa, entrei na igreja nos braços de Hao. Detestando a humilhação de ter as orelhas arrastadas pelas crianças que se aninhavam nos braços da mãe ou do pai. Talvez pensassem que eu era uma delas – numa versão fofa e peluda. Nesta manhã ele sequer olhara a torre antes de subir toda a escadaria. Era como se abraçasse o destino e se atirasse num poço sem fundo. Frágil, tolo e apaixonado. Quem diria você, Hao, _quem diria?_

Mas o destino gosta de ser surpreendido e de surpreender. Meu corpo caiu dos braços dele e foi caminhando a pulos rápidos pelo chão da torre, beirando pelo arco que separava o chão da gárgula. E lá estava o vulto. Os olhos arregalados presos nos de Hao – _nunca nos meus_. Ela nem me via. Os cabelos loiros curtos, uma rebeldia desenhando sua expressão carrancuda e as mãos fechadas, apertadas, espremendo o medo que eu podia ouvir latejar dentro do peito dela.

"_Você deveria estar morto_" ela disse. Devia sim, eu acho. Faz muitos dias que ele arrisca a vida atravessando a rua sem olhar para os lados.

_"Eu poderia morrer mil vezes se me garantir que morrerá comigo."_

_"Voltou por isso? Porque não fui capaz de ir junto? Voltou pra me assombrar?"_

_"Por que eu o faria? De onde voltei, afinal?"_

_"Do inferno, do céu, purgatório, eu não sei! Onde quer que fiquem os mortos!"_

No cemitério, imaginei. Íamos lá de vez em quando. Íamos mais vezes antes do horizonte loiro surgir para assombrar Hao. Visitávamos Yoh quase sempre. Deixávamos flores no começo. Hoje em dia mal deixamos um olhar. Mas o vulto barulhento estava louco, certamente. Não creio que Hao tivesse de permanecer ao lado do túmulo do irmão até que a morte o engolisse também. Talvez fosse idéia de quem convive muito com as gárgulas.

_"Por que você voltou, Yoh?"_ senti uma vertigem. O destino não poderia ser menos sádico?

_"Não, você está enganada. O Yoh..."_

_"E se eu for com você, essa dor vai passar?"_ sua mão repousava sobre o peito. Nunca acreditei que a morte curasse dores, de nenhum tipo. A morte era a extinção de tudo. Se forem embora as lembranças, vão também as conseqüências, toda a dor, todo o amor. É assim que deve ser. A morte extingue tudo. É assim.

Hao pareceu entender a situação. Era um rapaz esperto. Seu sorriso cínico tentava de alguma forma resolver aquele problema. O sorriso dizia "Não sou o Yoh", mas seus olhos imploravam por uma resposta: "Por que eu seria o Yoh? De onde você conhece Yoh? Por que chora por ele?"

Seus lábios, porém, permaneciam mudos. Meus pensamentos também estavam mudos. A magia dela era inconsciente, mas existia. Estava marcada em seus olhos e nas lágrimas que deles saíam. E naquela mudez eu percebi que ambos pareciam se comunicar por pensamentos, ignorando de tal forma a minha presença que eu quis gritar e fazer perguntas sobre as razões daquela batalha que os olhos deles travavam.

Mas nenhum esquadrão desarmado vence ao lutar contra os afiados olhares ferinos de Hao. A jovem, resguardada pela sua sensível paixão morta, banhada pelas lágrimas que avermelhavam seu rosto, ergueu a mão para tocar-lhe a face. Ele hesitou, fingindo ser um fantasma – enganando aquela que amou imediatamente, enganando a si mesmo, rindo-se por dentro do quão desesperado ficaria Yoh ao descobrir que ele agora aproveitava sua imagem para sentir o amor que exalava da mulher diante de nós.

_"Yoh... Eu... senti tanto a sua falta."_

_"Você..."_ o vi sorrir, quase rindo, o vi apertar o próprio coração com os dedos tentando mantê-lo calado, querendo parar aquela palpitação exagerada que a presença dela causava. _"Eu não sei o seu nome."_

A intensidade do choro aumentou como um vendaval. Ela não controlava os próprios sentimentos – _quem controla_? E, ainda com o choque da imagem de Hao, ela pulou em seus braços e o prendeu entre os dela, esperando talvez que a memória de Yoh o tomasse e ele de repente dissesse tudo o que o coração machucado da chorosa garota desejava ouvir.

_"Yoh, seu imbecil, como poderia se esquecer de mim?"_

_"É Hao,"_ disse ele, afastando-se do abraço. _"o meu nome é Hao."_

Os olhos dela eram de uma intensidade insana incrível. Lotados de amor e de medo, mesclando a incredulidade e a estupidez comum aos apaixonados. Brilhavam como lamparinas no anoitecer frio e tremiam como o vento incerto das madrugadas cinza. Acima de tudo, seus olhos eram labirintos, exalando pavor por estar diante de um fantasma vivo. O pavor de ver Yoh e ouvir Hao matando sua esperança de estar louca.

Todo labirinto tem seu Minotauro. Onde foi mesmo que li isso certa vez? Não me lembro. E o que habitava os de Anna atendia pelo nome Amor. E tal Minotauro chamava pelo nome do irmão morto do meu parceiro. Porque chamava. Porque amava. Por que amava? Por que chamava? Eu sentia a batalha iminente se aproximar dentro do coração latejante de Hao. Ouvia seus dentes tremendo e via seus dedos se apertando com violência. Era como se o choro tivesse decidido pular do abismo, e o abismo fosse a pálpebra do olho negro do meu amigo.

_"Yoh está morto."_ Ele disse. E eu, em silêncio, lamentei.

_"Loucura! Quer que eu fique louca, não é? Idiota!"_

Ela saiu correndo, deixando uma trilha de surpresas e medos para trás. Deixando-nos na companhia da Gárgula de pedra que, indiferente, observava a palidez da rua fria. Hao não se movia. Nem ria, nem chorava, nem falava nada. Era como um velho lutador desesperado. As armas ao chão, os exércitos aflitos, a guerra em trégua. A paz momentânea que o enlouquecia.

E o vi correr desatinado enfim, descendo as escadas como se nem as visse. Talvez morresse de verdade agora. Pulava os degraus de dois em dois, seus cabelos longos voando contra o vento, e ele a favor. Ia tão depressa quanto a luz que ilumina o dia, procurando dentre as múltiplas facetas do povo o olhar do vulto barulhento que o afugentara. E eu o seguia, sem saber direito a razão. Apenas seguia. A favor do vento, contra o tempo, a favor de Hao, contra mim.

Eu conhecia o amor há poucos dias e já o odiava. Era possível?

Porém não havia Anna. Não havia vultos, nem sombras, nem gárgulas. Só um padre assustado, olhando de cima do presbitério para o rapaz de olhos diabólicos parado diante da igreja, procurando em todos os rostos o caminho que seu coração seguia. Mas se perdeu. E o padre engoliu em seco, abriu a boca para dizer qualquer coisa, todavia Hao já corria para fora do templo. E ao sentir o vento no rosto, eu sei, era como se ouvisse Deus agradecendo por ele ter saído de sua casa.

-xxx-

Eu via o tempo passar no grande relógio. Via o sol cobrir o rosto da gárgula e depois se esconder atrás dela. Via os ventos mudarem a direção, a chuva cair, a noite chegar – e fugir. E assustado eu via Hao ser consumido pela necessidade de um novo encontro. Não sei quantos dias passaram desde que ele resolveu sitiar a igreja. Ficamos aqui, preparados para o ataque, esperando um sinal. Tornei-me um soldado, por fim. Que desgraça. Um soldado.

Mas a inimiga não mais apareceu. Nem para rezar, nem para chorar, nem para dizer que ele a estava deixando louca. Nem para me ignorar de novo ela apareceu. Era como se tivesse sido um sonho ou pesadelo que vem, assusta, vai embora, tortura e depois passa. Uma vertigem.

Os planos doentios do amor ganhando ênfase.

Pensei em ir ao cemitério. Quem sabe a presença morta de Yoh fizesse algum milagre? Mas ir sozinho de nada valia. O milagre não era para mim, afinal. A loucura não era minha. Era dele que parecia vê-la naquela torre, mesmo que somente a gárgula feia lá continuasse. Ele é quem a via. Ele que, doente, amava.

Então ele ouviu minhas preces. _Hao, não Deus._

Caminhamos devagar e entramos na última morada do irmão gêmeo morto. Eu quase sorria. Quase falava com ele. Queria dizer "A razão finalmente o abençoou, Hao! Finalmente!"

_Mas o amor é encontro. _

E ele a encontrou. Sentada sobre o túmulo e com flores nas mãos. A ovelha desgarrada que fugia da igreja para se abraçar a um túmulo. Seus olhos miraram os dele. Aprisionaram-se e chocaram-se. Depois virei paisagem, enquanto eles _viravam loucos._

_"Você e ele são iguaizinhos."_

_"Gêmeos. Iguais não."_

_"Tanto faz"_ ela deu de ombros, permitindo-se ignorar o sorriso dele.

_"E seu nome?"_

_"Anna. Só Anna."_

_"E eu..."_

_"Hao. Asakura. Por que está aqui?"_

_"Por sua causa."_

_"Veio aqui por causa dele. Não por minha. Não finja que é por mim."_

_"Você o amava, não é?"_

_"Sim. Você não?"_

E ele também deu de ombros. Sua sobrancelha erguendo-se rápida. Aproximou-se de Anna, sentou e lá ficaram os dois, como um par de gárgulas diante de um túmulo frio. Ia chover. Iam chorar, camuflar com a chuva, depois sorririam e diriam adeus, como quem diz até logo. E ver-se-iam de novo. E de novo. Sempre com conversas vagas, sem conteúdo. Conversas de quem ama.

Não sei se no fundo se amaram de súbito, ou se amavam Yoh em conjunto. Mas sei que era amor que transbordava deles. E Anna era mais intensa que a chuva. Ela ria e chorava sempre num espaço de dois minutos. A estranheza em pessoa, eu acho. O amor em pessoa, ele diria.

Tocaram-se uma única vez. E foi ela quem o fez. Tocou a mão de Hao e entrecruzaram seus dedos. Mediu-os, sorriu quando notou os seus um pouco menores e mais finos. Tocaram-se também os sorrisos, mas à distância. Suas almas se beijavam enquanto os corpos apenas viam. Eram os olhos dele presos aos lábios dela e os olhos dela perdidos no sorriso dele. Beijavam-se sem saber. Mas eu sabia.

Eu via a forma como a pupila se dilatava e se contraía tímida e nervosa. Não dela, mas de ambos.

_"Anna... sabes que mora um lobo em mim."_

_"Quanta poesia em uma única declaração."_

_"Você dá vida a poesia."_

_"Eu sou uma mera ovelha desgarrada."_

_"Que culpa eu tenho se o lobo que há em mim vai para sempre desejar a ovelha que há em você?"_

Uma única vez eles se tocaram. Aquela única vez. E Anna saiu correndo, destinada, sem rumo, sem destino, sem nada. Apenas Anna levando Anna consigo. Uma louca sem malas nem caminho. Amava e amava. Era isso. Doía. Eu sei que doía. Amar alguém que leva o rosto de alguém que já amou – ou o contrário. Não é sadio. Magoa sem querer.

Você ama uma alma e acha que traiu o rosto que a esconde. Ou talvez amasse o rosto e magoava a alma por ele guardado. Magoava os dois. Amava um só.

Pobre Anna. Tão louca. Tão apaixonada.

E Hao, ao vê-la fugir, sorriu. Acreditava que aquilo era o começo. Acreditava que amar-se-iam para sempre depois daquilo. Acreditava que amanhã ela voltaria sem medo.

O amor... o amor.

_O amor é separação._

E foi aí que a minha história fez sentido. Foi quando ela parou mais uma vez de surgir. Nem no cemitério, nem na igreja, nem na chuva que tocava Hao. Era como se Anna fosse feita de vapor e só chovesse quando o inverno mandava.

Foi quando a guerra chegou ao ápice.

Ele a procurou nas ruas, em todas as igrejas que fomos capazes de encontrar, em todos os campos que nos eram possíveis alcançar, em cada praça, em cada banco, em cada túmulo, em tudo e nada. Era uma aparição. Um fantasma. Sumira como fumaça. Um passe de mágica. Loucura!

E dos olhos dele já não provinha tristeza. Vinha o desespero. A ânsia, a fúria, ira. Ele procurava em cada mínimo detalhe de tudo. E não encontrava vestígio de nada. Ninguém naquele mundo conhecia Anna? Ela não tinha ninguém que a cuidasse? Era ela apenas a _viúva_ de Yoh? Nada mais? Era como se nem existisse!

O que era ela, afinal?

Eu tinha uma teoria.

Ela era uma maldição.

E muito tempo passou sem ela. Nutrido apenas daquela necessidade de mais uma vez vê-la. Estava morrendo. E me mataria junto se eu fosse mais um mortal. Pois eu devia ser seu protegido, porém lá estava eu, protegendo-o.

A chuva parara de cair. O inverno parecia estar indo embora finalmente. Ao menos o frio diminuíra, e isso era bom. Principalmente para alguém que, como nós, passava tanto tempo na rua, diante de uma catedral.

Foi aí que eu, depois de tanto tempo de desesperança, ergui os olhos ao céu. E como um bom soldado que sou, lancei uma bomba assim que o alvo se moveu diante de meus olhos. Pulei no colo de Hao de súbito. Meu coração parecia um vulcão, expelindo bombas de lava e de afobação. Eu estava louco, tão louco... que era como se eu também a amasse.

Lá estava Anna. Ao lado de sua gárgula, olhando a rua como se fosse uma vitrine. Era Anna... A Anna de Yoh. A Anna de Hao. A minha Anna! A louca que eu odiava por ser tão facilmente amada! E Hao pôs-se de pé num susto, o sorriso luzindo seu rosto e pondo os pés a correr sem medo. A vida antes da morte. Era aquilo! Certamente era aquilo! Eu poderia dizer a ele naquele exato momento. _"Há sim, Hao! Isso é a vida! É ela! É Anna!"_ E quando nós dois estávamos no meio da rua, atravessando desesperados para irmos de encontro a nossa senhora de vapor e vultos, eu o ouvi gritar o nome dela.

"ANNA!"

Achei, no momento, que fosse um daqueles gritos de agonia dos amantes, que já desesperados pelo encontro, gritam como loucos o nome de quem amam no momento em que se encontram. E até esbocei meu melhor sorriso ao ver que estávamos atacando com todas as armas, estávamos indo recuperar o amor dela e a nossa vida. Assim talvez voltássemos a ser felizes. Ele por ela, eu pelos dois. Ou talvez todos por Yoh.

E provido de meu melhor sorriso, ergui os olhos para quem sabe eu também gritar por ela e fui ensurdecido por novo grito:

"ANNA!"

Não eram gritos de felicidade plena os que eu estava ouvindo de Hao. Eram gritos de medo, de susto, de pavor, agonia. Anna caía. Do alto da torre, ela caía. Caía para a morte, e para a rua. E junto dela veio a chuva.

Senti calafrios antes do fim da queda. Senti o medo e a morte. Era como se passassem por meu corpo e infiltrassem em mim sua presença. Sua reclamação a mim por eu ser tão imune a isso. Porém Hao não era. E ele sentiu o peso daquele encontro e caiu de joelhos no instante em que o corpo pequeno de sua amada tocou o chão. E a chuva lavou seu sangue antes que o mesmo formasse um lago vermelho e triste ao seu redor.

Ouvi o grito assolado de Hao ao meu lado enquanto a morte levava nos braços a alma de nossa Anna. A chuva camuflava minhas lágrimas, mas não o choro de Hao.

A guerra acabara. A última bomba atingira o coração da pátria amada. Porém para aquela não haveria festa. Não haveria nada além do sofrido pânico que nos rodeava.

E todo mundo fingia não ver. Alguns curiosos observavam o homem de joelhos no chão, caído em prantos. E um gato ao seu lado, de olhos vidrados, sem reação. Mas ninguém olhava a mulher morta na calçada da igreja. Ignoravam. Não viam. Não sei. Era como se fosse a sina dela morrer apenas para nós. Sumir de vez.

Era o fim.

Estávamos condenados àquela morte.

-xxx-

E agora aqui estamos. Eu, atrás de Hao, ele, no alto da torre, e a gárgula muda, fria e calma. Ouço seus murmúrios. Chama por Anna. A dor de amar alguém que já não o ama. Que nem existe. Talvez tenha morrido por não amá-lo. Anna morreu por Yoh, afinal. Não foi? Não era por ele que ela visitava aquela torre? Como se aquela gárgula lhe cochichasse segredos ou lhe prometesse o céu caso ela tivesse a coragem de morrer ali por amor?

Tenho medo. Hao acreditou num mísero instante em que Anna pareceu amá-lo. Eu acreditei no amor dele por ela e achei que isso nos salvaria. Agora estava morta. Como Yoh. Com ele. Por ele. E cá estamos nós.

Encontro. Separação.

_"Anna... sem você a poesia em mim está morta."_

Não era só isso que morria. Morriam os sonhos, o coração, o Hao. Ele que sempre me fora um mistério, agora me parece uma alucinação. Como poderia mudar tanto? Tão rápido, tão estranho... O amor e seus efeitos colaterais. Será que eu também estou morrendo? Que bom seria!

Pobre Hao... Tão apaixonado.

Ele que já fora a fera, o Minotauro, o inferno... Ele que era a loucura que afugentava Yoh, agora enlouquece, afugentado pelo Minotauro do labirinto nos olhos de Anna. Assustador.

Eu posso ouvir, também, os cochichos da gárgula maldita. Ela o convida à morte, o faz sofrer. Sei que era daquela tortura que Anna sofria. Foi aquela gárgula que a matou. Então, penso, talvez Hao não mereça um cárcere daquele calibre. Não merece sofrer o inferno por amar alguém.

E decido que serei eu o vilão da história. Eu salvarei Hao da tortura de querer morrer._ O matarei._

Não por ódio. Por necessidade. Por loucura. Por dor. Por medo. Redundâncias para o termo amor.

Vendo-o ali, quieto, no parapeito, ao lado de uma estátua assassina, tão próximo do abismo e tão inquieto em seus sentimentos. Ensandecido, perdido e infeliz... Eu me aproximo. Como um gato ladrão observando a presa. E com todo o vagar e temor do mundo, cravo em suas costas as minhas garras. Ele se assusta. Olha por cima do ombro e me encontra ali, meus olhos grandes fitando os seus.

E Hao está sorrindo. Ele se desequilibra e cai. Posso ver nos seus olhos as gotas da chuva que vem atrás de nós. Caímos juntos. Para a morte, para o abismo. O único e último vôo. Caímos para viver um segundo. A vida antes da morte. A queda durará três segundos. E em três segundos, eu sei o que Hao sente.

Seu coração acelerou. Todos os seus músculos se enrijeceram. A respiração falhou e ele sentiu a vida correr por suas veias. Um frio lhe atingiu a barriga e por lá fez voltas. Seus ouvidos tornaram-se melhores e ele ouviu o som do vento cortando-lhe o tempo restante. Um segundo. Tinha apenas mais um segundo.

Meu corpo pequeno cai junto do dele, preso em sua roupa pelas garras. Ele cairá de costas, eu me posiciono em seu peito. Hao me olha nos olhos. E eu sei que ele não me odeia. Sei que me perdoa em silêncio enquanto a vida acontece em seu coração. A vida o sacode, o faz querer voar e se salvar daquilo. Aquilo é vida. Por que eu sei que ele pensa em Anna. Em como a encontrará depois da morte.

A vida depois da morte.

Então seu sorriso triste me é presenteado. As últimas palavras de Hao são minhas.

"Obrigado, Matamune."

E a chuva cai em minhas costas quando o peso de Hao atinge o chão. A chuva banha nossos corpos e camufla a destruição de mais uma vida. Por que dessa vez há tanta gente ao redor? Por que Anna não reuniu tantos olhares ao cair? Quando ela se despedaçou nesse chão, apenas Hao gritava, apenas eu o acompanhava e via o vulto sangrando na calçada.

Dessa vez há tanta gente. Elas gritam. Desesperam-se. É por que estou vivo? Eu não morro. O que é tão espantoso nele que não era nela? Eles não podiam vê-la?

O que era Anna? Por que não a viam morta ali, também? O que havia de errado?

Talvez Anna fosse apenas o amor de Hao em forma de gente. Talvez fosse um fantasma que o condenava a morrer para fechar o ciclo da existência dos irmãos Asakura. Yoh, morto. Hao, morto. Anna... morta. Histórias de amor costumam ser assim.

_Deus, devo confessar: eu invejo os pecadores. Eles podem escolher a morte. Eles não temem o castigo. Eles morrem. _

Mas o amor não morre. Sei que não. Este fica ali, ao lado da gárgula de pedra. E eu posso vê-lo. Os mesmos cabelos loiros, os olhos arregalados, sem vida. Aquele amor que cai o tempo todo, que mata, que dá coragem.

Anna estava lá. De alguma forma que desconheço. Anna permanecia presa à gárgula. Olhando pra mim. Chorando. Viva. A personificação do amor, da dor, da loucura. Ela era a própria redundância da vida. E enquanto ninguém chegava para dali remover meu companheiro morto, prendi-me a ele. Um gato sem seu dono. Um gato que tem apenas um vulto como companhia.

Eu fiquei preso a ele para sempre. E eu sabia a profundidade da palavra 'sempre'. Era uma maldição que se lança sobre si próprio. É o início do infinito. E o infinito começa nas reticências. O infinito acaba num ponto final. O amor fica lá no meio. A vida é só uma contagem de três segundos. A vida é só aquilo que o amor ignora.

E eu sou apenas um soldado que sobrevive à guerra e até o _fim_ fico preso a ela.

Sou como o amor. Encontro, separação... Mas eu não poderei entender o que é a vida antes da morte. Nunca. Mesmo que o fantasma me espere no alto da torre, mesmo que se mate mil vezes diante de mim para que eu tente segui-lo. Não poderei entender. Não morro. Caio, sofro, choro, mas não morro.

Então faço morada ao lado de uma gárgula de pedra e lá permaneço. Perdido. Sozinho. Sentindo o frio que o amor de Hao me deixou por herança. E por vezes visito o cemitério... lá eles parecem iguais. Yoh e Hao. Dois tolos.

E nessa jornada de reticências, me contento com os cochichos da estátua. Sou como um pedaço de pano surrado. E apesar disso... _Meus instintos são intensos demais para morrer por amor_.

Finjo uma esquizofrenia, e ignoro os sussurros diabólicos daqueles fantasmas. Para sempre...

---xx---

* * *

**N/A:** CARALHO! D8 Anne, que inveja! Não vou mais te dar essa fic! Ficou foda demais! HSAUIEHOISAUEHASEIU; Ok, brimks. Eu gostei, idolatrei essa fic. Porque ela ficou estranha! É. Tipo, começa com a idéia de que vai ser um dramalhão infernal e... bom, é um dramalhão infernal mesmo. ¬¬ Mas, além disso, ela é dotada do que mais amo na vida: FANTASMAS! Acho que eu fiquei encucada sobre a Anna durante a fic. Eu pensava "PORRA! QUEM ELA PENSA QUE É PRA CONQUISTAR OS IRMÃOS E POR QUE DIABOS ELES MORREM AO SE APROXIMAR DELA? D8" Então penso: "E se não forem apenas eles as vítimas? 8D" Então a Anna virou um fantasma cruel de repente.

A idéia de que ela é um fantasma apaixonante caiu bem, a meu ver, e melhor ainda pelo Matamune ter, sem querer, amado-a também. Mas como o infeliz diz o tempo todo que é imortal, bom... dá-lhe a eternidade para sofrer pelo fantasma da Anna torturando a solidão dele. 8D

Lamento ter matado geral, mas a fic era na verdade como um autodesafio. Eu queria narrar com o Matamune, porque ele é foda. E eu gostei do resultado. Bom, quem não gostou, morda a bunda e bote mertiolate depois. Nem ligo.

PARA BEMS PAR VOSE, NESA DATA QERIDA! MUINTAS FELISIDADES! MUINTOS ANUS DÊ VIDA! ANNE, QUERIDA, FELIS ANIVEÇARIO! ESPEOR QUE VOSE SEGE MUINTO FELIS! FLESHAS DA AMISAED PAR VOSE AMICA/aloks

Ok, textos decorados à parte, você sabe que me ama. XOXO. HSAIHOIASUEH Brimks. Eu te amo, sua vaca, e espero que você não morra nunca! Ò.ó Se morrer eu te mato, infeliz! Q-

**S2**

**Créditos finais:**

A Bela e A Fera

Algumas músicas do Nightwish

Aldebaran das Areias Vermelhas (O Infinito termina no ponto final. Aham. S2 /**BETOU E INSERIU UM BANDO DE CRÉDITOS ALUCINADOS DEMENTES, FIKDIK.**)

Meu cérebro

Os três porquinhos

A gaiola das loucas

Melissa Cadore e sua direita olímpica

O pós-créditos do episódio 121 de Naruto

O mercado fofoqueiro da novela

William Bonner e Fátima Bernardes

Speed Racer

Wando

Dona Álvara

O emoticon da louca das tetonas pululantes

Seu Madruga

Yamato (**N/B: **_AI, DELÍCIA, PEGAEU \*o*/)_

Eric Forman e Steven Hyde (**N/B: **_ATORON! __Assistam That 70's Show e comentem minha fic! 8D #Apanha#)_

Os X-Men

Dona Florinda

E, claro, Cláudia Raia, a.k.a. Kuchiki Byakuya

(infinito)

.


End file.
